We propose to establish an Outreach Core that will encourage, facilitate and coordinate activities that can be generally classified as "outreach in that they re intended to make the research being done in the Center more accessible and applicable to the professional and generally community outside the circle of Center investigators. We propose to accomplish this through the creation of four offices. The Office of Professional and Community Outreach, headed by Dr. Wendy Mouradian, will be responsible for outreach activities which inform the general and professional communities of issues in oral and craniofacial health of children, similar and in follow-up to the symposium "Children Our Future: Ethics, Health Policy, Medical/Dental Care for Children" which has been so well received. The Office of Professional Education, headed by Dr. Timothy DeRouen, will help sponsor and expand upon the existing Summer Institute for Clinical Dental Research Methods, a unique program which is recognized nationally and internationally for its training of over 100 faculty and researchers. The Office of Demonstration Research, headed by Dr Peter Milgrom, will encourage and facilitate more community demonstration research such as the "Access to Baby and Child Dentistry" project he spearheaded in the Spokane/ Washington, community. The Office of Technology Transfer, headed by Dr. Robert Miller, will facilitate the transfer of Center-developed technology into commercial products, similar to what was done with the Sonicare toothbrush, which was originally developed at the University of Washington and now has a substantial share of the electric toothbrush market.